1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system using blinds near a window as a rear screen, which can be used for information delivery, advertisement, and publicity by displaying image on the blinds from a projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in order to view image in a slide film with use of a projector, after installing a screen in a suitable position, the image is projected on the screen from the projector.
In addition, when using the screen as a rear screen, the image from the projector is displayed through a rear surface of the screen. Therefore, when installing the rear screen to a window, the image outputted from the projector can be displayed outside the window so that the image can be seen from outside.
Such system for displaying image outside the window with installing the screen as a rear screen to the window is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Showa 6-195027.
The Japanese Patent Publication No. Showa 6-195027 is described with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
FIG. 1 exemplarily shows a conventional image display system using a rear screen. FIG. 2 shows configuration of the image display system of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the invention of the publicized Japanese patent xe2x80x9cInformation Transferring System xe2x80x9d consists of a screen 10 installed inside a window 14 of a building 13 for displaying image on a rear surface thereof, a projector 12 for displaying image on the screen 10, a plurality of sound information output units 20 for outputting sound corresponding to the displayed image, a containment regenerating unit 11 for providing image signal and sound signal to the projector 12 and the sound information output unit 20, and a signal distributor 22 for dividing and outputting sound signal from the containment regenerating unit 11 to the sound information output unit 20.
The image outputted from the containment regenerating unit 11 of such system is projected on the screen 10 installed beside the window 14 of the building 13 and then displayed to the rear surface of the screen 10. The sound signals outputted from the containment regenerating unit 11 is divided through the signal distributor 22 and then outputted to a plurality of the sound information output unit 20.
Through such process, the image and sound outputted from the containment regenerating unit 11 in the building 13 are displayed outside the window 14 so be viewed and heard from outside.
However, such image display system using the conventional rear screen should be installed to the window separately. Moreover, when displaying image with use of the system, the blinds employed to the window should be removed completely. In addition, there is another problem that means for providing image and sound is limited in one sort.
The present invention is designed to overcome above problems of the prior art. Object of the present invention is to provide an image display system using blinds, which employs the blinds as a rear screen and displays image outputted from a projector, possibly connected to variable image devices.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides an image display system including blinds installed in front of a window for displaying image through a rear surface thereof, and a projecting unit for projecting image to the blinds.